


Vigil

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs has a surprisingly honest conversation with a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil

   
He couldn’t - or, more truthfully, didn’t want to - recall how many times he’d stood there in similar situations like this, gazing through a window into similar rooms, feeling his heart clench and a dark desperation settle over his entire being. The smell of disinfectant burned his nostrils, the beeps of the various machines surrounding him a thundering roar in his ears and the flickering lights of monitors showing lines and numbers a painful flash burning into his eyes. In reality he knew the smell was just a background scent, the beeps were soft and the lights a dim illumination, but his senses were heightened and they all seemed to press into his body and mind relentlessly. He sighed.  
   
A small woman, immaculately dressed in a sharp pantsuit, her blonde curls tied at the back of her head in an elegant bun, her undoubtedly expensive high heels clicking on the linoleum floor, walked up to him and stood beside him, fixing her eyes on the sight in the room. He didn’t look at her, but didn’t tell her to move away either. They stood in silence for long minutes before she finally spoke.  
   
“Will he be alright, Agent Gibbs?”  
   
Bringing his cup to his lips, Gibbs sipped at his by now cold coffee. Keeping his eyes on the figure in the other room, pale and unmoving, connected to the various machines that tried to overwhelm Gibbs’ mind with their lights and sounds, Gibbs spoke quietly.  
   
“Trust me, he will be fine, doc.”  
   
“Good. Did he wake up yet?”  
   
“No. But he will.”  
   
“How can you be so sure?”  
   
“He doesn’t have my permission to die.”  
   
That made her glance up at him in curiosity, but he didn’t look back at her. His eyes never left the still contours of Tony’s body lying in that bed in the next room, and he continued to send his own strength to the younger man, willing him to heal and smile at him. He knew he would be standing here for a while yet.  
   
“Your permission?”  
   
“Gave him an order not to die a couple of years ago. He obeyed then. Order still stands.”  
   
“He follows your orders that implicitly?”  
   
“He does whatever he can to please me.”  
   
And he knew that it was true. Tony always tried to please him, to make him proud, and often went above and beyond the call to achieve it, even if his teammates didn’t know. Tony was fine with McGee and Ziva believing the image he projected, but Tony had always known that Gibbs saw through him and knew about the long hours and night visits to the office Tony made in order to get through the work to Gibbs’ satisfaction. The other two agents had no idea of the additional work that came with being a Senior Field Agent, especially with being Gibbs’ Senior Field Agent, and Gibbs always had to suppress a smile when they were amazed when Tony had been lounging at his desk all morning, seemingly doing nothing, but still coming up with the information Gibbs needed when he needed it. Work smarter, not harder, Tony would say, and Gibbs would smirk to himself. Tony worked very hard, and that was one of the reasons that Gibbs’ indulged him sometimes, even though he doled out a head slap now and then to keep him sharp.  
   
“That sounds like something more than just a normal subordinate / supervisor relationship.”  
   
“I demand the best from all my people.”  
   
“But him in particular, I gather.”  
   
“True.”  
   
“Why?”  
   
“He needs discipline. Keeps him sharp. He’s the best, and I want to keep him that way.”  
   
“So it’s just about the work?”  
   
“No.”  
   
“No?”  
   
“No.”  
   
Gibbs surprised himself with that answer, wondering why he was sharing this with her when he’d never even shared it with Ducky. But he thought that Ducky already knew anyway, maybe even the others too. He contemplated ending the conversation, but somehow it felt good to be talking about this, it was helping him sort out his thoughts. Maybe he should just continue. Besides, it was keeping her here next to him, where he wanted her.  
   
“So what else is it about?”  
   
“He loves me.”  
   
“He does?”  
   
“He does.”  
   
“How does that make you feel?”  
   
“You trying to read me, doc?”  
   
“Why do you call me “doc”?  
   
“Aren’t you?”  
   
“I haven’t introduced myself to you and I’m not wearing a white coat, so how did you figure that?”  
   
“Been a federal agent for years now, doc. Seen enough of you to be able to recognize a shrink when I meet one. Agent gets hurt, shrink shows up.”  
   
She smiled a little triumphantly at that. Gibbs smirked to himself.  
   
“So how does it make you feel, that he loves you?”  
   
“Sad. Good.”  
   
“That’s two very different emotions.”  
   
“But not incompatible.”  
   
“Care to explain?”  
   
“Sad because he deserves much better. Good because I love him too.”  
   
She glanced up at him again. He didn’t like the look in her eyes, but ignored it.  
   
“Are you in a personal relationship with him?”  
   
“No.”  
   
“But you love him.”  
   
“Doesn’t mean I have to do anything about it.”  
   
“And you say that he loves you. Isn’t that a bit heartless, Agent Gibbs?”  
   
“We work together.”  
   
“And?”  
   
“Too dangerous. Someone might try to get to me through him. I’ll kill anyone who does, though.”  
   
She froze. For a moment, Gibbs thought he had said too much. But then she relaxed a little.  
   
“Why would someone try to get to you?”  
   
“Made some enemies over the years.”  
   
“Part of the job, I suppose?”  
   
“You could say that.”  
   
“So you don’t intend to pursue a personal relationship with him?”  
   
“Not while it may be a danger to him.”  
   
“I see.”  
   
“I don’t think you do.”  
   
They remained silent for a while after that, and Gibbs brought up his hand to take the final cold sips of coffee left in his cup. He kept staring at Tony in the other room, eyes raking over the features of his face, his heart alternately clenching with worry and swelling with love. He knew this conversation was a turning point, that there was no going back after this, but he had already decided that it was time. He just hoped he wasn’t wrong.  
   
“How long have you loved him?”  
   
“Doesn’t matter.”  
   
“I’m just curious.”  
   
“Long time.”  
   
“And him?”  
   
“Long time too, I think.”  
   
“And neither of you ever acknowledged it?”  
   
“No need. We knew.”  
   
“And the rest of your team?”  
   
“Not really any of their business so long as we don’t act on it.”  
   
“But do they know?”  
   
“Maybe. Don’t know.”  
   
“You’re a man of few words, Agent Gibbs.”  
   
“Always.”  
   
“So what happened to him?”  
   
“Someone tried to kill him.”  
   
“How?”  
   
“Shot him.”  
   
“How successful were they?”  
   
“Not successful enough.”  
   
“But still, he’s here. You may have given him an order, but he might still not make it.”  
   
That earned her a scorching glare. It lasted just a moment, then Gibbs’ eyes inevitably returned to Tony’s still form in the other room.  
   
“He’ll make it.”  
   
Bringing his hand up again, he found his cup empty. She eyed him carefully, then made a soft suggestion.  
   
“Why don’t you go get a refill, Agent Gibbs. I’ll watch him while you’re gone.”  
   
Gibbs smirked, then tossed the empty cup into the trash can nearby.  
   
“I don’t think so.”  
   
Silence stretched between them again. She was just about to resume the conversation when Gibbs’ cell phone rang.  
   
“Yeah. Gibbs.”  
   
He listened intently for a few moments.  
   
“You sure, Abbs?”  
   
He listened again.  
   
“It’s ironclad then?”  
   
A few more words spoken on the other side of the call.  
   
“Thanks, Abbs.”  
   
He clicked the phone shut, then tapped the comm hidden at his neck in the pre-arranged signal. Instantly he saw in his peripheral vision Ziva and McGee come around their separate corners, guns drawn and aimed at the woman next to him. Then he looked at her.  
   
“One thing I wanna know, “doc”.”  
   
His tone very sarcastic now.  
   
“How did Alejandro Rivera find you?”  
   
Her eyes flashed in anger when the question registered, and she instantly reached for her gun, but Ziva called out her warning and McGee was on her with his cuffs before she could put her hand anywhere near her weapon. She grunted in fury when she realized she had lost, and spat her venomous words into Gibbs’ face.  
   
“He may still die, Gibbs!”  
   
“No, he won’t. Tony, it’s done.”  
   
Gibbs replied calmly, and smirked when her eyes grew wide when at Gibbs’ words, Tony’s until now motionless figure in the next room moved fluently to stand and walk over to the door, opening it and leaning against the door jamb with an almost evil grin on his face.  
   
“You just clipped me. No serious harm done, honey.”  
   
Ziva and McGee shared a few poignant looks with Gibbs and Tony, then led the woman who had tried to kill Tony on Rivera’s orders away to the Yard. As soon as they rounded the corner, Tony sagged against the door jamb and his face went even paler, sweat breaking out on his face.  
   
“Damn.”  
   
They spoke simultaneously, and Gibbs was at Tony’s side immediately, supporting him and taking him back to the other room. The monitors were still blinking and beeping their ominous messages, set that way expertly by Ducky as part of the trap, and Gibbs switched them off as soon as he had helped Tony back into bed. Standing next to the bed, Gibbs stroked his hand through Tony’s now damp hair, then leaned in and pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead.  
   
“Why’d you get up, you idiot?”  
   
Gibbs said it softly and with a smile. Tony looked up at him and smiled back.  
   
“Wanted to throw it in her face, Boss. Let her see how badly she failed.”  
   
“She still winged you. You’re obviously not well enough to go home.”  
   
“I am, Boss, I swear! I just hit my arm against the door. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be fine! Please take me home, Boss! I don’t wanna stay here.”  
   
Gibbs eyed him intently for a few moments, then nodded in assent.  
   
“Okay, I’ll get the doc to sign you out.”  
   
“Gibbs?”  
   
“I know, Tony.”  
   
   
   
Gibbs called for the doctor and arranged Tony’s discharge from the hospital right then and there, unwilling to let the younger man out of his sight for even a second, despite the danger having passed. Then he helped Tony get dressed and took him down to the car, settling him in the passenger seat gently before driving off. Silence hung in the car, and Tony seemed apprehensive until he noticed the route Gibbs was taking, then the mood lightened. Arriving at Gibbs’ place, the older man helped Tony out of the car and inside, settling him on the couch as carefully as he had before helped him into and out of the car. Putting away their things and starting a fire, Gibbs went to the kitchen and got them both something to drink before he sat down on the couch next to Tony. Tony broke the silence first.  
   
“So…”  
   
“Yeah…”  
   
“You thought spilling your guts to my would-be-killer while McGee and Ziva were listening in on the comms was the perfect way to get us to finally have this conversation?”  
   
Gibbs smirked.  
   
“When have we ever done anything the easy way?”  
   
“True. So you knew, huh?”  
   
“You’ve hardly been subtle about it.”  
   
“And yet you never took me up on it.”  
   
“I wasn’t ready.”  
   
“And now?”  
   
“Oh, I’m definitely ready.”  
   
Gibbs put down his drink and turned to look Tony in the eyes. Brushing his fingers softly over Tony’s face, his eyes locked on Tony’s lips. He saw the smile appear on those lips, and when he looked up to the younger man’s eyes again, he saw the desire there that he had denied for so long.  
   
“I meant what I said, Tony. I love you.”  
   
“Love you too, Jethro.”  
   
Then at last, Gibbs leaned in and pressed his lips against Tony’s. Tony leaned back against the couch cushions and accepted the kiss, eagerly opening his lips to grant Gibbs access to his mouth. The sling his wounded arm was in was limiting his movements, but his good arm came up and stroked over Gibbs’ back and shoulder until his fingers reached Gibbs’ hair, tangling in the silver strands he’d wanted to feel for so long. Gibbs’ hand came to rest on Tony’s chest, over his heart, careful of his injured arm, as they lost themselves in the kiss. It was soft and gentle, a loving first kiss, exploring each other’s lips and mouth, tasting and feeling and tangling together.  
   
When Gibbs finally pulled back, he saw the wonder and desire in Tony’s eyes, his pupils dilated so far only a small ring of green was visible around the deep black. Stroking his fingers over Tony’s cheek again, soft and loving, Gibbs pressed a quick, small kiss against those luscious lips. Both grinned when Tony’s stomach chose that exact moment to make it known it needed to be fed by rumbling loudly.  
   
“Hungry?”  
   
“In more ways than one, Jethro.”  
   
After another quick kiss, Gibbs got up and went to the kitchen, quickly putting some potatoes in the oven and getting steaks from the fridge, then grabbing them both another beer and taking those and the steaks back to the living room. Handing Tony his beer, Gibbs then tended to the fire to prepare it for grilling the steaks. He felt Tony’s eyes following him, almost burning into his skin with every move he made, and admitted it felt good. He felt wanted and desired, but a niggling doubt in the back of his mind made him wonder what the beautiful younger man saw in him. Turning to look at Tony, he saw the passionate heat in the green orbs that observed him and he forgot about his doubts immediately. Unable to resist, Gibbs walked back to Tony and caught his lips in another kiss, the younger man sighing happily under the gesture.  
   
When the potatoes and steaks were nearly done, Gibbs went back to the kitchen to get plates and forks, and even put together a little side salad. He knew Ducky would want him to take good care of Tony, and would pester him about eating greens. He smiled to himself. He intended to take good care of Tony indeed, but he guessed that what he intended would not be Ducky’s idea of care. He knew he couldn’t resist any longer though.  
   
Dinner done, Gibbs helping Tony cut his steak, they settled back on the couch again with more beers, and exchanged heated kisses for a while before the desire became unbearable. Still, Gibbs needed to be sure.  
   
“What do you want, Tony?”  
   
“You.”  
   
A smile graced Gibbs’ lips when he spoke again.  
   
“I know. I meant, what do you see happening next? Are we going to… I don’t know… be together?”  
   
“I should hope so! You’re not just leading me on, right?”  
   
Tony said it with a lascivious smirk, that turned a bit worried when Gibbs just kept staring at him. This time his tone was tentative.  
   
“Right?”  
   
“I meant…”  
   
“Jethro… All I want is to be with you. In your bed and in your life. I want to wake up next to you, spend all day every day with you and be held in your arms when we go to sleep again, then do the same the day after.”  
   
He searched Gibbs’ eyes.  
   
“You want that too, right? You wouldn’t do this for a one time thing, would you?”  
   
Looking back at Tony, his gaze serious and true, Gibbs responded.  
   
“I want that too, Tony.”  
   
“Then take me to bed.”  
   
And Gibbs did. It was a bit awkward with Tony’s wounded arm, but together they managed to get undressed and into bed, kissing and stroking and caressing each other, until at last Tony begged for Gibbs to take him. Positioning Tony on his good side so his arm wouldn’t hurt, then spooning against his back, Gibbs carefully pushed into his lover from behind, getting a delighted moan from the younger man. When he was fully buried inside of Tony, Gibbs rested his forehead between Tony’s shoulder blades, breathing deeply and pressing gentle kisses to the nape of his neck. Starting to move at last, he took Tony to the brink with slow, deep thrusts, then reached for his lover’s hardness and brought him over the edge, following almost immediately himself, spilling into Tony with long spurts.  
   
   
   
When Tony woke up the following morning, he found himself still encircled in strong arms, warm chest pressed against his back, and a smile appeared on his face. This was what he had been longing for. Rolling carefully onto his back, he found blue eyes watching him, and a smile answering his own on Gibbs’ beloved face. Kissing and caressing was inevitable, and Gibbs made love to him again, this time Tony lying on his back, his wounded arm held to the side, out of the way. Tony loved this even more, because now he could look into Gibbs eyes as his lover thrust into him, and could see the emotions he had been hoping for all these years clearly reflected there.  
   
Showered and shaved, dressed and fed, Gibbs drove them over to the Yard, irrepressible smiles on their faces. Tony worried for an instant what the others might think, but let his worry go when Gibbs kissed him softly before they got out of the car. The team wasn’t there yet when they arrived in the bullpen, and they settled at their desks and got to work. When Ziva and McGee arrived, they greeted Gibbs and Tony as if nothing had happened, and Tony relaxed a little further. But when Gibbs was called up to the director to report, they pounced on Tony. Looking up, he saw not only McGee and Ziva standing in front of his desk, but Abby, Ducky and Palmer as well. He leaned back in his chair, cradling his arm in its sling, and looked up at them, then sighed.  
   
“Okay, let me have it…”  
   
But instead of the comments he expected about sleeping with the boss, being in love with a guy, and all the other little jokes and jibes he had anticipated, they just smiled at him. It was Ziva who leaned over to place a hand gently against his cheek and spoke, clearly from the heart.  
   
“Congratulations, Tony. We are happy for you both.”  
   
He stared at them almost startled for a moment, then replied earnestly.  
   
“Thank you.”  
   
“About damn time!”  
   
They all laughed when Ducky let out the exclamation. Then they each offered their congratulations, McGee making sure Abby wasn’t too exuberant with her hug to protect Tony’s injured arm. From the balcony above, outside the director’s office, they were watched by Gibbs and Vance.  
   
“This mean what I think it means, Gibbs?”  
   
“That a problem?”  
   
Looking down at the obvious acceptance and happiness of the team, Vance sighed.  
   
“Apparently not.”  
   
“Good.”  
   
Placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder, Vance turned to look at Gibbs.  
   
“Congratulations, Jethro. About time.”  
   
“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Leon.”  
   
 


End file.
